Various industries have found that central packaging for distant markets is a beneficial approach in their business activity and can assist them in developing strong market bases. With the increased emphasis on volume producing and marketing, many centers of population in reference to a product market base even extend across international boundaries. Thus, out of both necessity and convenience, situations have developed where essential production marketing areas extend over vast market areas. The longer shelf life is needed so that producers and suppliers can provide uniform top quality merchandise throughout their areas of distribution.
It is also well known to include a layer of aluminum foil, which generally serves as a means of preventing oxygen and ultra violet light rays from penetrating through the walls of a paperboard container. However, when the product being packaged is an edible oil or other oil product, additional precautions may be taken to assure a total resistance to penetration or staining through the wall of the paperboard container to the outside surface over a long shelf life.